cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mekhi Phifer
Mekhi Phifer (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998)'' [Tyrell]: Stabbed through the neck with a hook from behind by Muse Watson while Jennifer Love Hewitt, Jennifer Esposito, and Brandy look on helplessly. *''Uninvited Guest (An Invited Guest) (1999)'' [Silk]: Killed by Mari. *''Shaft (2000)'' [Trey Howard]: Fatally bludgeoned with a metal pole by Christian Bale outside a restaurant; he dies while paramedics are loading him into an ambulance. *''O (2001) ' [Odin James]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the chest on the soroity house porch after police surround him to arrest him for killing Julia Stiles. *Paid in Full (2002)' [''Mitch]: Shot to death by Cam'ron at the end of a struggle. *''Dawn of the Dead (2004)'' [Andre]: Shot repeatedly in the chest during a shoot-out with Jayne Eastwood in the mall, after Jayne shoots the zombified Inna Korobkina . *''Slow Burn (2005)'' [Issac Duperde]: Shot to death by Jolene Blalock during sex; she arranges it to make it look like self-defense during a rape attempt. *''Flypaper (2011)'' [Darrien]: Killed in an explosion when he uses an acetylene torch that had been booby-trapped by Jeffrey Tambor. *''The Divergent Series: Allegiant (2016)'' [Max]: Shot in the back of the head by Jonny Weston. TV Deaths *''The Tuskegee Airmen (1995 TV)'' [Lewis Johns]: Killed in explosion on a plane, after falling into the building. *''Homicide: Life on the Street: Fallen Heroes Part 1 (1998)'' '[''Nathaniel Lee "Junior Bunk" Mahoney]: Shot repeatedly by police after he grabs an officer's gun and opens fire in the police station. *A Lesson Before Dying ''(1999 TV) ' [Jefferson]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair. *''ER: Life After Death (2008)'' [Dr. Gregory Pratt]: Dies from injuries caused by an explosion in the previous, season-ending episode The Chicago Way. *''Torchwood: Miracle Day: The New World (2011)'' [Rex Matheson]: Impaled through the heart by a metal pole during a car accident. His life is saved by the "Miracle Day" event that prevents everyone on earth from dying. *''Torchwood: Miracle Day: The Blood Line (2011)'' [Rex Matheson]: Blood drained by "The Blessing", a massive fissure connecting two opposite ends of the earth. He somehow survives this. He is later shot by Marina Benedict. Mekhi then revives from death in the same manner as John Barrowman. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Malinda Williams. *Mr. Reshelet Barnes. Gallery Tyrell.jpg|Mekhi Phifer in I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Dy-Dawn-of-the-Dead-Mekhi-Phifer-805x420.jpg|Mekhi Phifer in Dawn of the Dead Phifer, Mekhi Phifer, Mekhi Category:1974 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Musicians Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in John Singleton Movies Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:Actors who died in Tim Blake Nelson Movies Category:ER cast members Category:Homicide: Life on the Street cast members Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Divergent Cast Members